powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Engine Sentai Go-onger Soundtracks
Sound Grand Prix 1st is the first soundtrack from Go-onger, featuring music composed by Megumi Ohashi of Project.R. 'Track Listing' #Pit-in Talk 1 #Engine Sentai Go-onger (Short Size) #Pit-in Talk 2 # #Pit-in Talk 3 #Engine First Lap -Type Normal- (Bus-on Version) #Pit-in Talk 4 # #Pit-in Talk 5 # #Pit-in Talk 6 #Let's GO-ON! (BGM) #Engine Sentai Go-onger (Instrumental - Short Size) #Pit-in Talk 7 # #Pit-in Talk 8 # #Engine Gattai! Engine-Oh (Short Size) #Pit-in Talk 9 # #Engine First Lap -Type Normal- (BearR Version) #Pit-in Talk 10 # #Pit-in Talk 11 # #Pit-in Talk 12 # #Pit-in Talk 13 # #BANG! BANG! Go-Onger (Short Size) #Pit-in Talk 14 # #Pit-in Talk 15 # #Pit-in Talk 16 #Engine First Lap -Type Normal- (Speedor Version) #Pit-in Talk 17 'Pit-in Talk Cast' *Sosuke Esumi/Go-on Red: *Renn Kousaka/Go-on Blue: *Saki Rouyama/Go-on Yellow: *Hant Jou/Go-on Green: *Gunpei Ishihara/Go-on Black: *Bomper: Sound Grand Prix 2nd: Song Collection 'Track Listing' #Pit-in Talk 1 #Engine Sentai Go-Onger #Engine Gattai! Engine-Oh #Pit-in Talk 2 #Let's Go Ondo #Pit-in Talk 3 #Gaiaaku Sangyou Kakumei Sengen #Pit-in Talk 4 #BANG! BANG! Go-Onger #Pit-in Talk 5 #Engine First Lap -Type Normal- #Ashita mo Go-Onger #Pit-in Talk 6 #Take Off! Go-On Wings #Pit-in Talk 7 #Engine Gattai! Engine-Oh G6 #Pit-in Talk 8 #Engine Second Lap -TURBO CUSTOM- #Pit-in Talk 9 'Pit-in Talk Cast' *Sosuke Esumi/Go-on Red: *Renn Kousaka/Go-on Blue: *Saki Rouyama/Go-on Yellow: *Hant Jou/Go-on Green: *Gunpei Ishihara/Go-on Black: *Hiroto Sutou/Go-on Gold: *Miu Sutou/Go-on Silver: *Bomper: Sound Grand Prix 3rd: BUNBUN! BANBAN! Soundtrack-BANG! 'Track Listing' #Engine Talk 1 #Engine Sentai Go-onger (TV Size) #Engine Talk 2 # #Engine Talk 3 # #Engine Talk 4 # #Engine Talk 5 # #Engine Talk 6 # #GO! BABABANG! Go-Onger (Short Size) #Engine Talk 7 # #Engine Talk 8 # #G9! Tune Up (Short Size) #Engine Talk 9 # #Engine Talk 10 # #Engine Talk 11 # #Engine Talk 12 # #Engine Talk 13 # #Engine Sentai Go-onger (GekijōBANG Edition) #Engine Talk 14 # #Engine Talk 15 # #Engine Talk 16 #Engine Formation Lap -GekijōBang! Custom- #Engine Talk 17 'Engine Talk Cast' *Speedor: *Bus-on: *Bearrv: *Jum-bowhale: Mini Album: G3 Princess Rap ~Pretty Love ☆ Limited~ 'Track Listing' #Engine Sentai Go-Onger #Smile×Smile #Yume no Tsubasa #Utopia #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- #Engine Eco Lap -Recycle Custom- #Engine First Lap -Type Normal- G3 Princess CD-Box includes arrangements of "G3 Princess Rap ~PRETTY LOVE☆Limited~" for each of the members of G3 Princess as well as their character songs. 'Track Listing' Disc 1 #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (Saki Ver.) #Smile×Smile #Smile×Smile (Original Karaoke) Disc 2 #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (Miu Ver.) #Yume no Tsubasa #Yume no Tsubasa (Original Karaoke) Disc 3 #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (Kegareshia Ver.) #Utopia #Utopia (Original Karaoke) Disc 4 #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- #G3 Princess: Making Talk #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (You Play Saki Ver.) #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (You Play Miu Ver.) #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (You Play Kegareshia Ver.) #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (Original Karaoke) Sound Grand Prix 4th & 5th: Go-onger Checker Flag 'Track Listing' Disc 1 #SUPER HERO TIME 2008 #Engine Sentai Go-onger (Instrumental) # #Ashita mo Go-onger (Instrumental with Chorus) # # # #BANG! BANG! Go-onger (Instrumental) # # #Take Off! Go-on Wings (Instrumental) #miss you # # # # # #GO! BABABANG! Go-onger (Instrumental) # #Engine Gattai! Engine-Oh (Instrumental) #Ready BON! # Disc 2 # #Engine Sentai Go-onger (Instrumental - Guitar Version) # # # # #Engine Gattai! Engine-Oh G6 (Instrumental) # #G9! Tune Up (Instrumental) # # #Engine Third Lap -AERO Dynamic CUSTOM- (Instrumental) # # # #G12! Checker Flag (Instrumental) #WINNING RUN #Engine First Lap -Type Normal- (Instrumental) # Complete Song Grand Prix 'Track Listing' Disc 1 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Disc 2 # #Smile×Smile # # # # # # # # #Engine Gattai! Engine-Oh (Power G-MIX) #BANG! BANG! Go-Onger (BAND!Bang!-MIX) #Take Off! Go-On Wings''(Break SKY-MIX)'' #G9! Tune Up (Power G-MIX) #GO! BABABANG! Go-Onger (BAND!Bang!-MIX) 'Limited Edition' A limited release of this album was packaged with a special Engine Soul. When activated, it played a melody based on the ending theme. https://columbia.jp/prod-info/XT-2751-3/ Final Mini Album Special Rap is the final album released during Go-onger's original run. 'Overview' This album includes all of the character songs in the series, including versions of "G3 Princess Rap" performed as a group and by each individual member, "Smile×Smile" performed by Rina Aizawa, performed by Yumi Sugimoto, performed by Nao Oikawa, "G5 Prince Rap", versions of performed by G5 Prince and each of the individual members, "miss you" performed by Hidenori Tokuyama for episode 31, and by Project.R, featuring "Engine First Rap", "Engine Second Rap", "Engine Third Rap", "Engine Final Rap", and "Engine Winning Run" as a single song. 'Track Listing' #Engine Sentai Go-onger (TV Size) #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- #Smile×Smile #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (Saki Ver.) #Yume no Tsubasa #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (Miu Ver.) #Utopia #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- (Kegareshia Ver.) #Kimi to Gyutto ♪ #G5 Prince Lap -Bon★Baie Limited- #Kimi to Gyutto ♪ (Sosuke Ver.) #Kimi to Gyutto ♪ (Renn Ver.) #Kimi to Gyutto ♪ (Hant Ver.) #Kimi to Gyutto ♪ (Gunpei Ver.) #Kimi to Gyutto ♪ (Hiroto Ver.) #Miss you # 10 Years Grand Prix: Complete Song Grand Prix KEEP "GO-ON!" 'Track Listing' Disc 1 #KEEP“GO-ON! # #Engine Sentai Go-Onger #Engine First Lap -Type Normal- #Engine Gattai! Engine-Oh #BANG! BANG! Go-Onger #Ashita mo Go-Onger #Engine Second Lap -TURBO CUSTOM- #Engine Gattai! Engine-Oh G6 #Let's Go Ondo #Engine Formation Lap -GekijōBang! Custom- #Take Off! Go-On Wings #Gaiaaku Sangyou Kakumei Sengen #Engine Third Lap -AERO Dynamic CUSTOM- #G9! Tune Up #Engine Eco Lap -Recycle Custom- Disc 2 #GO! BABABANG! Go-Onger #Smile×Smile #Yume no Tsubasa #Utopia #G3 Princess Lap -PRETTY LOVE☆Limited- #G12! Checker Flag #Kimi to Gyutto ♪ #G5 Prince Lap -Bon★Baie Limited- #Engine Final Lap -Type Evolution- #Engine Winning Run -Type Formula- #Engine Gattai! Engine-Oh (Power G-MIX) #BANG! BANG! Go-Onger (BAND!Bang!-MIX) #Take Off! Go-On Wings''(Break SKY-MIX)'' #G9! Tune Up (Power G-MIX) #GO! BABABANG! Go-Onger (BAND!Bang!-MIX) Singles 'Theme Song' was released on March 19, 2008. It is the of the opening and the first ending theme, "Engine First Lap -Type Normal-". It came in two versions, one of which was the limited edition that included a limited edition Engine Soul that plays the opening theme melody. It was limited to a production of 30,000. 'Reception' It is the first Super Sentai theme song single to ever make it onto the charts' top ten list, reaching #4 on the weekly singles chart by selling 22,000 records in its first week. It had started out at #3 on the daily singles chart on its first day of sale, March 19, 2008, peaking at #2 on March 20, 2008. It had remained in the top 20 of the weekly charts for four weeks, and became the #113 top selling single on the Oricon's yearly rankings. As part of a Kodomo no Hi report, the Oricon listed "Engine Sentai Go-onger" as the #1 tokusatsu hero request, ahead of songs such as " " for and 's " " for . * **Released on April 2, 2008. * **Released on July 2, 2008. * **Released on July 30, 2008. Koro-chan Packs * **Released on April 2, 2008. * **Released on April 30, 2008. * **Released on July 2, 2008. * **Released on September 3, 2008. DVDs * **Released on May 28, 2008. **Featured the theme songs from GoGo Sentai Boukenger, Juken Sentai Gekiranger, and Go-onger. * **Released on July 30, 2008. * **Released on November 26, 2008. External Links Nippon Columbia's Official Go-onger Site References Category:Soundtrack